Hook and Wendy Loss of Innocence
by Drummers
Summary: Honestly, Wendy, if you ever want to marry, you should get a more realistic idea of men." But Wendy never gets the chance; after all, who can compare to Captain Hook?
1. Chapter One: Return To Neverland

A/N: Alright, this is my first SERIOUS attempt at fanfiction. I have in the past indulged in parodying fiction, I've written some Harry Potter related things, but this is of a different order. Don't think it's going to be like my 'Small Snippets From.........'-series, because it's a far cry from that.  
  
This story is basically what happens after Peter Pan, not entirely keeping to canon, but instead making the story end at the moment Peter leaves the Darling children and the Lost Boys with Mr and Mrs Darling. What inspired me was naturally the great and mighty king of all pirates; Jason Isaacs's Captain Hook. I hope you enjoyed the film as much as I did.  
  
WARNING: I'm planning a certain few things for this story, so that's why it's already rated, even though this chapter may seem very innocent.  
  
Hook and Wendy – Loss of Innocence Chapter One: Return To Neverland  
  
Wendy Darling grew up to be a nice young woman; not pretty and not ugly, not skinny and not fat, not boring and not overly exciting. She had some friends from her primary school days, girls with the same kind of background as she had, and they all led the same sort of life.  
  
Leah, her closest friend since long, surprised Wendy with a question, only two weeks after Leah's nineteenth birthday.  
  
"Wendy, Mr Warring has asked me to marry him," Leah said, not taking her eyes off of the embroidery she was working on. "What should I tell him?"  
  
Wendy was entirely taken aback. "Mr Warring? But – surely, Leah! You haven't given him any false hopes, have you, by telling him you would consider?"  
  
"Wouldn't you have?" Leah asked, looking up.  
  
"No, certainly not," said Wendy, disgusted at the though of having to marry a man like Mr Warring. "It isn't that he is no nice man, Leah, but he – well, that is to say – I always thought of him as – how can I tell this to you – you see, I personally think Mr Warring a little too old and boring for someone like you," Wendy finally managed to say.  
  
Leah blinked. "Mr Warring is not boring," she said in her wooer's defence. "I realise he is only a clerk in Mr Bridee's office, but he is not so boring as you think he is. He brings me flowers every time we meet, and likes to take quiet strolls with me through the park."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean!" Wendy said exasperated. "He's not lively! He wouldn't fight for your honour! And more importantly, you can't make me believe you truly love him."  
  
"I do, I do love him, Wendy," said Leah, her eyes downcast, her cheeks pink.  
  
Wendy sighed. "Do whatever you like," she said, still disapproving. "But I do still think you could get a better man."  
  
"You see, that's your problem," Leah said, suddenly quite strict with Wendy. "There is no man as the one you describe. In our age, in the city and the country around us, there are no interesting, exciting men. All men with possibilities in life are politicians, clergymen and clerks. Honestly, Wendy, if you ever want to marry, you should get a more realistic idea of men."  
  
These words got stuck in Wendy's mind, and she kept thinking them over, even as she returned home. What men did she know? To whom could she compare all the others?  
  
Her father noticed her more than usual pensiveness during dinner.  
  
"Wendy, what is it?" he asked her gently, since she looked a little upset.  
  
"Nothing, really, father," she said, smiling weakly at him, in an attempt to convince her father that she was alright. Mr Darling, though, was cleverer than she gave him credit for, but he wisely held his tongue and let her struggle with it.  
  
But her father's question had given Wendy an idea. Perhaps the only man she could really compare others to was her father! But that was awful! She didn't really know what he was like, surely? Even more so, she couldn't by any means imagine her father as a lover.  
  
It was not until she had made herself ready for bed, and when she was brushing her hair in front of the window in the old nursery, that she realised. She did know someone she could compare others to! She had known Peter Pan really well, and even though he had only been a boy, all she really wanted was someone who could make her feel the same thing for him, as she had felt for Peter. She smiled as she stepped into her bed, thinking her troubles were over.  
  
She was wrong, naturally, otherwise this story had ended here, and she would have married Mr Warring's colleague, Mr Twingle.  
  
You see, in the middle of the night, a shadow fell over the bed in which Wendy was sound asleep. It approached her warily, careful not to wake her up. Somehow, though, the shadow made an unexpected sound, and Wendy sat bolt upright in her bed. To her astonishment, a boy stood sight beside her, his eyes as wide as hers.  
  
"Peter?" she guessed, but he was really exactly as he used to be.  
  
"Are you really my Wendy?" Peter asked, reaching out a hand to touch Wendy.  
  
"Watch it, not there!" Wendy said, keeping Peter's hand away from her chest.  
  
"Why not there?" asked Peter curiously, his head cocked to one side.  
  
"Because it would be inappropriate," Wendy said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh," said Peter, and Wendy didn't know whether that was because it surprised him, or because he didn't know the meaning of the word 'inappropriate'.  
  
"What are you doing here, Peter?" she asked him instead.  
  
"I've come to take you with me again," Peter said, his smile back on his face. "I've missed your stories!"  
  
"But Peter! I'm nearly a grown-up," said Wendy, and she felt sorry for herself.  
  
"Nonsense," said Peter. "You're good enough! And you know stories!"  
  
"Peter, you've been away for so long," said Wendy. "Why would I come with you now?"  
  
"Because you want to," said Peter genially, and of course he was right. Wendy did want to go with him, just to see if it all was as she remembered, and perhaps also because it would be a good ending of her childhood. After all, she was to be nineteen soon.  
  
"Very well," she said, and swung her legs out of her bed.  
  
Peter sprinkled her with fairy dust form his fairy Tinkelbell, and they went off, Wendy sometimes having difficulties with thinking happy thoughts.  
  
It took them some time to reach Neverland, but when they did arrive, Wendy could see the ice melting and the flowers and other wildlife coming back to life as if suddenly summer started. Suddenly, when they were flying across the treetops, she spotted something in the distance that made her heart momentarily stop beating. It was a pirate-ship.  
  
"Peter!" she yelled at the boy against the wind. "Peter! Is that the Jolly Roger?"  
  
Peter, who was flying a little ahead of her, turned his face to her and smiled. "Yes," he said. "How did you know?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Wendy yelled incredulously. "Don't you remember fighting and killing the Captain?"  
  
"No, I don't," said Peter, clearly not in the least bothered by this. "I only remember you, because you are the only thing worth remembering."  
  
Of course, Wendy thought this a sweet remark, but she was still curious about the ship.  
  
"Are there any pirates aboard?" she asked Peter, as they were closing in on the ship.  
  
"Oh yes," said Peter, his grin broadening. "I'll show you."  
  
They hid in the clouds just above the ship, as they used to do when Wendy was there last time.  
  
"There," pointed Peter, giving her a pocket-telescope to look through. "The ugliest is their Captain."  
  
Wendy took the telescope from him and looked at the pirate he was pointing at. Her heart stopped beating again.  
  
There, fully alive and apparently well, stood Captain James Hook on the deck of the ship, spying the air with his own telescope. Wendy ducked down a little behind a turret of cloud, and took another peek through the telescope at the Captain.  
  
He was wearing another one of the rich outfits she remembered of him; dark, velveteen breeches, a lush, blood red shirt with frills and a flowing overcoat of something iridescent blue, like the eyes in peacocks' feathers. His dark hair framed his tanned face, his forget-me-not blue eyes cutting through the clouds, no doubt in search for Peter. All in all, the Captain was exactly as she remembered him. She could even see his sharp hook glisten in the sunlight that now crept over the pirate ship.  
  
Somehow, Wendy was captivated by the sight of him – she couldn't really explain why.  
  
Suddenly, Peter tugged at the sleeve of her nightgown. He looked slightly alarmed, and Wendy wondered if that was because she had perhaps stared too long at the Captain, but then she realised; the Captain was staring right at them.  
  
As quickly as they could, Wendy and Peter took to flight again, deciding it was time to investigate Peter's home. Strangely enough, the pirates made no attempt to follow them. Perhaps it would be nice to know why.  
  
Let's return to the moment Wendy noticed the Captain had seen them. She thought he had only just spotted them, but that was not true. The Captain had been watching her for some moments, wondering whether he could believe his eyes.  
  
"Smee," he whispered to the pirate standing closest to him. "Smee, can you see what I see?"  
  
"What is it you're looking at, Captain?" Smee, Captain Hook's faithful Irish bo'sun, asked.  
  
"There," pointed the Captain with his hook. "There in the clouds. Am I dreaming, or is that indeed our Wendy?"  
  
Smee took a look through his Captain's telescope.  
  
"Indeed!" he exclaimed. "Indeed, it is our Wendy! Peter Pan has brought her back!"  
  
"Yes," said the Captain thoughtfully, watching Peter and Wendy fly away. "Yes, he has, but I wonder if she finds it at all pleasing to be back with such a boy – after all, she doesn't seem half the girl she used to be anymore."  
  
It was a sharp thought from the Captain's mind – and he would turn out to be right, as he often was.  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: First Encounter

A/N: Thank you very much, Kedavra, Alys and Isis, you were the first to review! I'm glad you liked it! Look what your encouragement has done to me – I haven't had any sleep at all, but, hey, here's your next instalment! I hope you like it as well!  
  
Oh, drat, forgot to do this last time; DISCLAIMER: Peter Pan and all related characters were first created by J.M. Barrie, then made into film characters by P.J. Hogan, with the brilliant Jason Isaacs as both Mr Darling and Captain Hook. Naturally, I don't own anyone of them (even though I'd like my very own Captain Ü) and I don't make money writing this story.  
  
Hook and Wendy – Loss of Innocence  
  
Chapter Two: First Encounter  
  
Wendy was delighted to find that the fairies had moved her old house – which had been built by the Lost Boys – to the top of the highest tree on the island. That way, it was safe from the wildlife and the pirates, who were, as Peter told Wendy, for some reason after him. Wendy decided not to clear things up for Peter, as it would probably only complicate matters for him.  
  
It was a terrible mess in the little hut. They spend the rest of the day cleaning it up, but Peter wasn't much of a help, and Wendy had to send him away on a certain moment, so she could get it finished before nightfall. Peter took off only too willingly, to roam around the sky with Tink.  
  
Wendy was very tired when Peter returned, but he wanted to stay up and play.  
  
"No, not now, Peter!" Wendy told him irritably. "You know what, I'll have a little walk and you play here. But please, Peter, don't make a mess!"  
  
Wendy thought a few happy thoughts and fluttered down to the forest floor. It wasn't at all what she remembered from her time with Peter. It used to be so much more fun in her memories.  
  
She wandered aimlessly through the woods, deep in thought and mildly confused. On one hand, she wanted to stay, as she didn't want to get married yet, but on the other hand, she didn't want to stay, as she stood no chance whatsoever of getting married in Neverland.  
  
While she was going through the forest like this, she kept no track of the time, as she didn't have a watch anyway. It was already nearly dark, but Wendy hadn't noticed, as the fairies fluttering around the trees gave enough light.  
  
She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice walking into a clearing. No fairies were flying there, as there was no covering for them, and it was quite dark. Only when she stood in the middle of the clearing, she realised this, and she looked up at the stars. They were very bright and blinked down friendly at her.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed something moving ahead of her. By the shape of its shadow she could tell it was something larger than her. Worse, even: it was moving towards her stealthily, making hardly any noise. She backed away in fear, back into the direction where she had come from. When it appeared to move faster at this, she turned and ran.  
  
She could hear something crashing across the clearing, but she didn't dare to look back. She ran as fast as she could, but she wasn't wearing any shoes and her feet started to hurt. She hadn't gone back far into the forest when her pursuer caught up with her.  
  
She felt a hand closing tight on her right upper arm, and let out a scream. She was pushed into a tree, and she could hear and feel someone breathing in her ear. A large body pressed against hers, and she wanted to scream again, but her mouth was covered by a hand before she could.  
  
"Don't scream," a low man's voice whispered hoarsely in her ear. It was Captain Hook.  
  
He was breathing heavily from the exercise, leaning in on her, softly removing his fingers from her lips. Wendy felt her breath coming hard, pressed against the tree as she was.  
  
"You are a woman," the Captain said, as if he had wanted confirmation. He softly touched her chin, and Wendy could feel his hook on her right arm. She felt very vulnerable and uncomfortable. She also just realised she was only wearing her nightgown, which was by now torn around her knees due to the chase.  
  
"I know I am," she dared to say. She could feel the Captain's moustache brush over her cheek, and she heard him chuckle softly. Oddly enough, this send shivers down her spine. "I'm a bit uncomfortable as well," she added, a little confused.  
  
"Well then, Miss Wendy, I will release you," said the Captain, stepping away from her slightly. "Just don't run away, that's all." Wendy nodded and turned around to face the Captain.  
  
She was surprised to see something of intrigue in his eyes – or was she just seeing things? He politely held out his hook to her, and said, "Would you like to take a stroll with me, Miss Wendy?"  
  
Wendy really didn't have much of a choice, so she took the hook – which felt like an odd thing to do, but then again, she had done it before.  
  
He led her back to the tall trees where the fairies fluttered. It was a magical sight, to see the light from the fairies dance across the Captain's face, to see it play around in his eyes, to see it make his hook gleam in the intense darkness......... Wendy was thoroughly confused by her feelings.  
  
The Captain took her to the place Peter and she had danced among the fairies. She could hear the soft fairy music play again.  
  
"Would you do me the honour of having this dance?" asked the Captain, and he bowed slightly. Wendy couldn't help giggling, and he shot her a disapproving glance.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "But I would be pleased to take your invitation," she added, and bowed as well.  
  
The Captain took her right hand in his left, and Wendy couldn't help noticing how large they were compared to hers. He led her to the middle of the shrubbed clearing, made some fairy dust snow down on them, and they slowly went upward.  
  
Wendy was slightly surprised by the fact that the Captain could call on happy thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking of, Captain?" she asked him.  
  
"Hmm," was all he said, his lips slightly pursed, his eyes a little closed as he glanced down at her through his dark lashes. Apparently, he didn't want to tell her, so she changed the subject.  
  
"How did you survive the crocodile?"  
  
The Captain's face darkened a moment, and they dropped a few feet. "I will tell you later," he said shortly. "Just be quiet and enjoy this moment. You might never know how many more times you get to be with a real man during your stay in Neverland."  
  
Wendy was wise enough to not speak again. For a few minutes, they danced in silence, Wendy pondering over how odd the situation really was, for her to be dancing with Captain Hook. She had to be honest with herself; she didn't really mind. It was magical, and he was right; she would probably never dance with him again.  
  
After some ten minutes, they touched back down. The Captain smiled at her slightly and escorted her back to somewhere creepily close to Peter's house. He never spoke a word, only glanced at her sideways. When they parted, he kissed her hand and took off his large, plumed hat. With a last, silent wave, he walked off into the woods again and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Wendy was intrigued by their encounter; she didn't know why the Captain had done what he had done, and she was puzzled over her own feelings. She had somehow really wanted to dance with him very much, and the only thing that had kept her in the air was the odd light fluttering she had felt in her stomach as he touched her.  
  
She went back to Peter's house to find it all in order and Peter himself asleep on the bed. She didn't feel like joining him and instead sat down in a large chair. Soon, she was asleep herself.  
  
But what happened to the Captain? Let's go back to when he first spotted Wendy on the clearing.  
  
The Captain had been roaming around the forest, daring Fate to be on his side this night; he wanted to meet Wendy. He wanted to know whether his eyes had not been lying to him, whether she really was a woman.  
  
He had been stalking through the woods for several hours and was about to give up, when he reached a clearing and saw his objective standing right in the middle, gazing up at the stars. When he saw she had noticed him, the Captain chased after her, not wanting her to get away so soon.  
  
He managed to stop her against a tree and, trying not to be too rough, took a very close look at her.  
  
She was indeed the same Wendy, but she had blossomed nicely into a young woman. It was easy to recognise her; even though she had grown older, her face was still very much the same.  
  
As he stood crouching over her, he felt her tremble. Suddenly he was very aware of his own body; how his hands touched her lips, how his hook softly stroked her right arm.......... He looked down a little at her nightgown and noticed it was very thin. He couldn't help his breath quickening, his heart beating faster in his chest. He brushed softly against her cheek with the side of his face. He realised she had no idea what effect she had on him and drew his conclusions. And his conclusions pleased him well.  
  
He drew back at her request and caught a bit of the smell of her hair. It was softly perfumed and smelled sweetly and in place with the smells of the forest flowers. He decided right there and then that he would make her his.  
  
He found it a princely scheme to do things gradually; after all, she was inexperienced with this, and he wanted to play with that. He wanted her to feel attracted, mystified, intrigued. He offered her his hook and led her off to a place he knew she had been before, during her last stay in Neverland.  
  
It took a great deal of his self-control to not take her right there and then, and only the thought of having her eventually kept him in the air. He didn't want to talk to her; he only wanted to hold her, to drift in the air with her and to concentrate on not raping her.  
  
When he felt he could not restrain himself any longer, he told himself he would never get her, and they slowly drifted down again. He led her to a spot of which he knew it had to be close to Pan's new home, and left her there.  
  
He felt very content with the effects of this encounter; he had spied Wendy's confusion on her face as he had escorted her to her spot.  
  
He went back to the Jolly Roger, his mind buzzing with ideas of what to do next. Those ideas were only overruled by one other thing: the picture of having Wendy completely at his mercy.  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Abduction

A/N: I realise this is a short chapter, but since the next is going to be of an entirely different nature than this and the previous, I had no other way.  
  
It will perhaps take me some time before I can upload a next chapter, because I'll be very busy writing essays over the weekend. For now, I hope you enjoy yourself reading this third instalment.  
  
Hook and Wendy – Loss of Innocence  
  
Chapter Three: Abduction  
  
When she awoke the next morning, Wendy found that it was already light outside, and Peter was gone. She could do nothing but wait for his return, and luckily she didn't have to wait very long. Five minutes after she had awoken, Peter came flying in, carrying a large amount of nuts and berries, wrapped in a large leaf.  
  
"Breakfast for Wendy," Peter said. They ate in silence, until Peter was finished, and said, "Wendy, I did miss your story last night."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Peter," said Wendy, and she did feel sorry. "I'll tell you an extra long story tonight." Peter was happy enough with this and didn't ask any further questions.  
  
When they had cleared away their breakfast things, Wendy and Peter went to visit the Indians. They were very curious at the sight of Wendy, and Wendy felt increasingly uncomfortable as they kept watching her.  
  
The princes, Tiger Lily, welcomed them warmly. She had grown since Wendy had last seen her, though not as much as Wendy herself. She found it a pity there weren't any girls of her age; she found it even more a pity that she didn't understand the Indian language.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Peter came up to Wendy and told her they had the plan to go hunting in the forest. Wendy was a bit apprehensive at this idea, but decided to join, anyway. A large Indian man gave her a bow and arrow, even though she tried to explain she didn't know how to use them.  
  
They quietly crept through the undergrowth, trying to make as little noise as possible, but Wendy found it a difficult task, and she kept slipping and tripping.  
  
The small group of Indians, Peter and Wendy went on like this for some time, until suddenly the front most Indians started to shout. Soon, all the Indians had jumped for cover, and Peter too. Wendy found herself alone on the little track and seconds later came face to face with what had made the Indians run for cover; the pirates.  
  
It was obvious the Indians had not forgotten Captain Hook and the way he had slaughtered many of them to get at the Darling children and the Lost Boys.  
  
Smee, who came first, spotted Wendy instantly.  
  
"Captain! It's Miss Wendy!" he called over his shoulder. The Captain appeared instantly, a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Wendy," he said, smiling charmingly. "We meet again. Fate is on our side, I suppose." He took off his hat and bowed slightly.  
  
Wendy suddenly felt oddly flustered, to be here with the Captain, surrounded by people, most of whom were hidden. Still, she didn't want to be impolite, so she approached the Captain and bowed as well.  
  
"My dear Miss Wendy," the Captain said softly, a smile playing across his features as he let his hook stroke Wendy's cheek. "I am quite delighted to see you, after last night."  
  
Wendy's stomach was suddenly quite alive and full of fluttering things, as if she had swallowed a group of fairies. She felt her face burn and her knees tremble, and she couldn't explain the feelings.  
  
Then, out of the blue, an arrow came flying past, right between the Captain and Wendy, not actually hitting them, but instead getting stuck in a tree to Wendy's right. The Captain turned his head abruptly to see where the arrow had come from, and Wendy, too, saw that the Indian had risen form their hideouts, bows at the ready. Peter was strangely absent.  
  
The Captain shot some calculating looks at the Indians, then an angry glare at Wendy, who felt the magical feelings suddenly ebb away.  
  
"Kill them," the Captain said, plunging his hook in the nearest Indian. The pirates where eager to obey their Captain and started to cut and shoot in on the Indians. Wendy watched in horror as there soon weren't any Indians left, after many of them had fled and others died.  
  
Only then, Peter reappeared, carrying his sword in his right hand, advancing through the air quickly, directly flying towards the Captain. The Captain was faster; he grabbed Wendy by her shoulder and pressed her close to him, her back to his chest, much like the night before.  
  
"Stop right there, Pan!" the Captain shouted, his left arm flung around Wendy's waist, his right arm in a defensive pose before her. "If you want to kill me, you will have to kill her first!"  
  
Even though Wendy though this a bit of a cowardly move, she couldn't help the fairies from fluttering again, as she sensed the Captain behind her, his arm wrapped around her, his hair against her cheek. She leaned back a little, trying to convey to the Captain he didn't have to mash her, so he would release his grip on her a little. Instead, she could hear him catch breath once – twice – before his breath sped up. Wendy was very puzzled.  
  
The Captain had been even more so, when he had seen the Indians suddenly appear from everywhere. He had thought immediately that Wendy had lured him into a trap, and he had been angry with her and with himself, because she had been able to fool him.  
  
But when he watched her as his men were fighting the Indians, he knew at once that he had made a mistake.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a crowing sound, and he saw Peter Pan, flying at him, his sword out. The Captain knew Pan wouldn't want to kill Wendy, so he pulled her towards him, and made her his shield, although he found it a little low of himself. He could see Pan hesitate and lower his sword.  
  
Then his attention was drawn again by Wendy, who had leaned back in his arms, her mouth mere inches away from his lips, her body tightly pressed to his. She made a soft moaning sound as his fingers shifted on her stomach, and he realised her eyes were closed. This aroused him so much, he had to be careful to not drop his guard. He shook his lustful thoughts off him, and started to drag Wendy backwards with him, his hook still raised at Pan.  
  
His pirates closed around him, and they could safely return to their vessel on the beach.  
  
"You're abducting me," Wendy managed to say when she sat facing him in the small boat, on their way to the Jolly Roger.  
  
"I think you might indeed say that," the Captain said, sensing a little fear in the girl. He leaned over to her, his left hand on her right knee, and she trembled.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "If you be a good girl, you have no reason to fear me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide.  
  
The Captain couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, dear Wendy," he said. "You are so naïve. Perhaps it would be time for me to introduce you into the world of grown-up matters."  
  
He moved his hand a little up her leg, slipping it under her gown, and he saw her eyes grow wider, even. He smiled. She was at his mercy, exactly as he wanted her, and the night was young.  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: The Captain's Cabin

A/N: Because it took some time before I've updated, I've made this an extra long story. Well, that, and because it just had to contain all of this.  
  
Thank you very much everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate any useful comments, but compliments are really nice as well.  
  
Anyway, I need to get some sleep and you better start reading. Enjoy.  
  
Hook and Wendy – Loss of Innocence  
  
Chapter Four: The Captain's Cabin  
  
The Captain was most friendly when he led Wendy up to his cabin, but that did nothing to soothe her. She was afraid of what he was planning to do with her.  
  
Naturally, she had heard from her mother, as soon as she was old enough and of a marriageable age, what it would be like to be with a man. Her mother had not been very specific, also because Wendy did not really wish to know what it exactly was her father had done to her mother to get her pregnant. She had a lively imagination and really had no wish to picture her parents in such a situation.  
  
She now wondered if it perhaps would not have been wiser to ask her mother a bit more, just to know where her strange and confusing feelings came from.  
  
She watched, rather more stared, as the Captain lazily took off his blood- stained coat and shirt, to reveal his chest. Wendy had never seen anything quite like it; she had never seen her father like this, and her brothers only when they had been much younger. Captain Hook was a man, a grown-up man, with broad shoulders and well-developed muscles. It was clear to Wendy his body was used to hard labour.  
  
What caught most of Wendy's attention was a strange, leather contraption the Captain wore, which appeared to keep his infamous hook in place. Somehow, she found it exciting to watch, especially the way in which it dug slightly into his skin as he moved.  
  
Much to Wendy's regret, the Captain took the contraption off, and let Smee clean his upper body. Wendy shuddered slightly at the sight of the stump, in which place should have been his right hand.  
  
Soon, the Captain was dried up and dressed again, and Smee left. The Captain languidly approached Wendy, screwing his hook back in position.  
  
"My dear Wendy," the Captain said, looking at her for the first time since she had entered the cabin with him. "Smee is now making dinner, and I wanted to talk a few things over with you."  
  
He paused for a moment, apparently considering. "You see," he went on again, his eyes fixed on Wendy's face. "There will be a few rules I would like you to keep yourself to. Number one: no trying to send any messages, in whichever way possible, to any of your friends, anywhere. Number two: no attempting to escape from this ship. Number three: total obedience. You are at my mercy, dear Wendy, and you will be so until I let you go, and only when I see it fit to let you go."  
  
Wendy stared at the Captain's face, which did not seem to display any emotion. She could only nod.  
  
"Very well," the Captain said, and he turned as someone opened the door. "Ah, it is Smee, bringing us dinner." He motioned Wendy to come to the table, which was laden with all sorts of delightful food. Under any circumstance, Wendy would have been pleased at the sight of such a table, but on that moment, she was not in the least hungry.  
  
Still, to please the Captain, she sat down on the chair he offered her and took some of the lobster that stood before her.  
  
They ate for some time in silence, Wendy watching the Captain more than anything else. When he had finished his plate, he ordered Smee to clear away the rest, as he had apparently noticed Wendy wouldn't be eating any more.  
  
He led Wendy to his bed, and sat her down on it.  
  
"Dear Wendy," he said, taking one of her hands in his. "Dear, dear Wendy. You are going to have to listen to me very carefully to know what I want you to do next."  
  
But Wendy was hardly listening anymore; it had been a terribly long day, full of exciting moments, and she was very tired. The food and the calm warmth of the cabin had made her extra sleepy, and only when she sat on the bed, she realised she wanted nothing better than to curl up and doze away.  
  
The Captain watched in astonishment as Wendy first skilfully stifled a yawn, then crawled slightly closer to him, so she could lean her head on his shoulder. At first, he was pleased with this development, as it would make it all much easier for him. But then he noticed she was nearly asleep.  
  
This irritated and infuriated him, and he trembled a little with rage, until he realised she had closed her arms around him. He was very surprised, and thought she had not entirely denied him. She was merely very tired, and something in the Captain broke.  
  
He looked down on her face, which was now entirely relaxed. He had difficulty finding a way to put his arms around her without making her uncomfortable. He cursed his hook and decided to rest his right arm only slightly around her shoulder, whereas he reached the small of Wendy's back with his hand.  
  
For perhaps half an hour he sat in this manner, feeling as peaceful as he could not remember feeling before, until he knew Wendy was fast asleep.  
  
He lifted her off the bed, and ordered Smee to pull the sheets away, so he could put Wendy back on the bed and cover her. For a moment he looked at her nightgown, then asked Smee to make Wendy a dress.  
  
The Captain sat down in a chair beside the bed, watching Wendy until he had lost track of time. Several times he had risen from his chair to hover over her, to watch her more closely. She remained the same, although she sometimes shifted in her sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, the Captain caught himself dozing off, and he had to rub his eyes with his hand to assure himself that Wendy was still in the bed before him. After dozing off and waking perhaps five times subsequently in one hour, the Captain decided it was time for him to turn in as well.  
  
He unscrewed his hook, fidgeted with his shirt for a moment, then pulled it off, and single-handedly unbuttoned his trousers. He let them fall down to his ankles and stepped out if them, never caring to pick them up.  
  
It was an odd thing to do, to step between the sheets while Wendy was sleeping, but he was far too tired to be troubled by it. She was warm and a comforting presence, and it did not take him long to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
When Wendy woke up the next morning, a soft light played through the stained-glass windows of the cabin. She was a little dizzy for a moment, then realised where she was and how she had gotten there. She tried to sit up a little and could not, because the Captain had wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.  
  
At first, Wendy was shocked at the fact that he had crept into the bed with her, but then she looked at his features, and she forgot all about her shame.  
  
His face looked very peaceful, carefree, and innocent almost. It was completely relaxed and his mouth hung a little open. His luxurious hair lay spread across the pillow, and one curly strand hid a part of his face. Wendy softly touched the hair on the pillow, taking care not to wake the Captain.  
  
Only then she noticed the Captain was hardly wearing anything. This realisation not only made her stomach come alive with fairy flutter again, she now also felt a strange sensation a little more down. She gulped, and slowly reached out to touch the Captain's bare chest.  
  
Quickly, and entirely unexpectedly, the Captain caught her wrist. He stared at her face for a few seconds, then released her again.  
  
"Sorry, my dear Wendy," he said, his voice low and hoarse. "I did by no means wish to scare you. It was a natural reflex of mine." He touched her wrist softly, as if apologising. He looked her in the eyes, trying to invite her to touch him again. She sensed this, and tenderly lay her hand on his chest.  
  
He shuddered at her touch, and she looked at his face, her eyes wide open, experiencing emotions she had never felt before.  
  
"Go on," he said, reaching for her other hand, but she was quicker in the uptake than he had thought and put it right next to her first. He smiled and stroked her hair out of her face.  
  
Wendy marvelled at the touch of the Captain's skin. It was warm, not as soft as her own, and she could feel his heart beating, if she sensed carefully, under her right hand. The Captain had put his hand in her neck, drawing her closer and closer, until she was so close to him, she could see the stubble very clearly, every tiny hair separately.  
  
"My Wendy," he said softly, and then, quite unexpectedly, kissed her. Wendy was so surprised she let him, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, which unsettled her a little. She drew back, and the Captain looked irritated. Wendy looked at him questioningly. He sighed.  
  
"Never done any kissing, I suppose, my Wendy?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Then let's try again," the Captain said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
He pulled her up close again, and she watched from between her lashes, her eyes nearly closed, as he closed his eyes and moved nearer as well. She consciously sensed his lips touching hers, then parting them, and his tongue slipped into her mouth again.  
  
Slowly, she started to realise how it worked, and responded by twisting her tongue into his mouth. He made a small sound in his throat, but did not stop kissing her in the least. Suddenly, she realised his hand was touching her on very intimate places, places which her father would have found inappropriate for any man to touch on her. Somehow, she did not mind the Captain's touch in the least.  
  
Quite on the contrary, she noticed her body respond automatically, as he reached down, under the sheets, and pulled up her nightgown. It was as if she was a hundred times more conscious of her body than usual, and she felt every single time he touched her skin only briefly as intense as if she was somehow focussing every nerve under her skin on that one touch.  
  
The Captain made her sit up, and he pulled the nightgown over her head. Wendy felt very vulnerable, she was completely naked, but she felt a pleasant, throbbing sensation in her lower body.  
  
The Captain's eyes went over her body, possibly in the same way as hers went over his; exploring, marvelling, taking in every inch of exposed skin. Wendy had to restrain herself from drawing the sheets over her, as she knew that would probably irritate the Captain.  
  
An odd, greedy look had appeared on the Captain's features, and it made Wendy a little frightened. All in a sudden, she was reminded of the fact that she was his prisoner, and he could very well do with her what he wanted to.  
  
The Captain fidgeted with some cloth under the sheets, then pulled it away. It appeared to have been his pants. The greedy look grew more pronounced, and Wendy could also see something else there, but she wasn't certain what exactly; later, she would know it had been lust.  
  
The Captain took her right hand again, but instead of putting it on his chest again, he drew back the sheets a little to expose something Wendy had never set eyes on before, and there it was, larger than life, and her eyes widened at the sight of it.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the Captain chuckled. "It may look scary now, but wait with your assessment until we have finished." Wendy gulped.  
  
The Captain put her hand on his large, hard manhood. Wendy felt a little clumsy, and he kept his hand on hers, making her hand slide up and down the length of it.  
  
"Is it supposed to be like this?" Wendy ventured to ask. The Captain made an odd noise, somewhere between a moan, a snort and a chuckle.  
  
"Of course not, my silly Wendy," he said, his eyes closed, as he continued to steer her hand. "It is now like this because I am aroused."  
  
"You are what?"  
  
The Captain opened his eyes and released her hand. "Do you not feel it?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know –" but Wendy never got the chance to finish the sentence; the Captain made an odd half jump and pushed her backwards on the bed. She looked up at his face, and then down, at her most private area, where she felt some part of the Captain tease her.  
  
"Wendy, look me in the eye and tell me; have you been with a man before?" the Captain asked her, his glare intense.  
  
"No, no, I am not married, how could I have been?" Wendy answered, confused.  
  
"Very well," the Captain said, spreading her legs slightly by putting his feet between hers. "This is going to hurt at first, but I promise I will go gentle, so you may enjoy some of it as well."  
  
Wendy felt a sudden surge of fear, leaping up from her stomach, but it was too late to stop the Captain, and she did not want to think of the consequences of such an action. The Captain tilted her hips slightly with the force of his hand, resting on his elbow of his right arm.  
  
He slipped into her. Very deeply into her, and it hurt so much, Wendy wanted to scream. Instead, she found the Captain kissing her more passionately than ever before. "Do not scream, Wendy; I promise it will be over," he whispered into her ear.  
  
He thrust a few times harshly, and pain seared through Wendy's body and made her gasp. The Captain continued kissing her, as if he tried to lighten the pain, then stopped thrusting. "The worst must now be over," he told her breathlessly, his face in her hair. He straightened up a little, and delicately brushed away Wendy's tears with his stump. Wendy found this so tender and endearing, she forgot about the pain for a moment.  
  
When he started thrusting again, he was indeed not as harsh as before. It still hurt, but somehow Wendy found the opportunity to pay attention to other things. She noticed the Captain's breath catching up in the rhythm of his thrusts, and when she reached up to touch his chest again, it was sweaty and slightly sticky. She noticed she was very wet as well, also in the innermost part the Captain could reach of her. As his thrusts sped up, so increased her pleasure, and to her surprise, she felt a shudder of sheer delight going through her, coupled with an intense feeling in her lower regions.  
  
The Captain chuckled a little as she arched her back and came; shortly after that, he came.  
  
Afterwards, it would all seem a blur to Wendy; what had gone on exactly, she could not recall, but she knew for certain that she had found it pleasurable as soon as she had been able to forget about the pain.  
  
The Captain lay beside her, looking at her face. Was she any different now? Much to his content, she was not. She was still very much the same Wendy, the Wendy he had seen, only three days ago. It seemed such a long time.  
  
He looked at her, more intently. No, she was not the same Wendy! He looked closely, and saw she had already started to loose some of her naïve innocence. A pity it was gone, in a way, but irretrievable, and better still, taken by him.  
  
He was her master, and she knew it. He could keep her his prisoner for ever.  
  
The Captain's musings were brutally disturbed by some noises over head. Something was going on on deck, and he had to find out. He swung himself off the bed, quickly wormed himself into his harness again and pulled on his trousers. It was a shame to leave his Wendy like that, but his duty called. He rushed out of the cabin and slammed the door shut.  
  
Wendy was left alone, and she thought over her deeds and what her father and mother would think of them. She cried quietly.  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~ 


End file.
